Our Lives are so Messed-Up
by The Lone Kid
Summary: Four girls just talked about stuff after a tiring day, watch...or read as they talk about the ships and how they feel towards it. (Note: If some words offended you, know that the author did not intend to do just that and the ideas just came from a dream)


**Hey guys, just posting this from a dream i got and just added a few things, seriously it was funny in my head but...we'll see XD Also since intramurals are heading and some competitions are being held here at my school I'll be busier and I really can't write soon. **

**Note: just because i haven't updated yet doesn't mean I wasn't writing some ideas for the next chapter XD**

**Another note: if some of these words offended you in some way, pm me and I'll surely apologized because cross my heart it was never and will be a never intention when I'm writing stories. Again these ideas just came from my brain while I was sleeping so yeah, not doing it intentionally XD **

**Anyway, enjoy the fic!**

* * *

Elsa sighed loudly after closing the door from the last JELSA fic she's in and sat on the stool in front of the counter where a sign hung "Chick Pub of Fanfiction Ville". She ordered a shot and waited for a few minutes until Rapunzel shut the door labeled JACKUNZEL a little too forceful than necessary and angrily sat down next to her.

Ordering a shot as well and sighed in exasperation as she placed her head on the top counter, hands on her hair. The bartender who Elsa realized upon seeing the name tag, "diK" came back and placed the drinks in front of them and left without a word.

Elsa gulped it down with one fell swoop and breathe a sigh of relief once the liquid passed down her throat, seeing Rapunzel gulping it down as well and just finishing she started "sooo…" she dragged on "…what is it this time?"

"Ugh, being paired again by your so called "perfect match" she made air quotes to prove her point

Elsa just made a face "well, at least you two aren't paired _that_ much seeing I, on the other hand, got so many people thinking that he would make a great boyfriend" she rolled her eyes at that statement

"Yeah, and others think that you're his and my daughter" both of them cringed at that, simultaneously ordering another shot.

"It could be worse, at least you aren't paired up with _pitch_, I swear, didn't he use to have a wife? Because according to my sources he had a daughter long ago"

"Yeah, and I also feel sorry for you, with the pairing of your sister and all…" she trailed of and jumped when Elsa bent over to the other side and spitted out her drink, coughing as she lightly patted her cousin's back

Coughing one last time as she managed to wheeze out "you _had_ to remind me about _that_" and the only response she got was a helpless shrug. Elsa coughed again, lightly hitting her chest to help her breathe normally again and they both turned upon hearing a door slammed loudly and a furious looking Anna sat near them, ordering a glass of wine since she's still not allowed to drink strong drinks (Rapunzel's maybe 18 but eh, I believe her age is different…with the whole marriage thing and timelines, idk, just bear with me) and huffed, making some sounds that could be mistaken for a tiger's growl.

Then seeing her sister's state she softened and asked "what happened?" her sister just muttered "two words; ELSANNA" though Anna refrained from stating that it's only one word but she didn't question her sister's logic this time, seeing it's kind of half right anyway.

After a few minutes of sputtering Elsa was able to sit back properly again and sighed in relief though grimaced at the mess she made and just called over a janitor to clean it. "diK" came back again with the drinks as he served them to their respected costumers before leaving again.

"So Anna, what kind of fanfiction did you get this time?" Rapunzel asked as she watched from the corner of her eye Elsa trying but failing not to puke…again upon hearing Anna's reply "another…detailed ELSANNA fic"

Rapunzel just made a grimace as she unconsciously rubbed her hands on her dress, cleaning something only she could see "uh, I'm sorry?"

Anna just waved her hand in a dismissive way "Don't be, it's not your fault that's it's probably the top thing writers read/write these days"

"That, and HELSA" Rapunzel added then grimaced again hearing another puking sound behind her. Anna winced, feeling bad for her sister then she bitterly replied "yeah, the pairing with that no good son of a-

"Let's not use such languages Anna; we're still on the kiddie environment here"'

-dog, I was gonna say dog"

"Still, I see your point though at least some people make him look for redemption"

"That or another hole to shove his-

"Anna!"

-bones, you know, like a storage room!"

"Seriously? Anyway, maybe HELSA isn't that bad…"

"You're okay with my ex-fiancé, which totally isn't official that time but anyway, dating and quite possibly marrying my sister?!"

"I'm not saying that! Just trying to show my opinion, because I totally _prefer_ that, than you and your sister _dating_"

"…good point, though I'm still against that ship"

"Well, do you _want_ to be shipped with your sister instead?"

"Point taken, though this all could have been avoided if _someone_ didn't imply she was gay"

At this point Elsa shot up, defending herself "well _excuse_ me for expressing myself and my emotions on the mountains and showing off my freedom"

"That's not the _only_ thing you "showed off" on the mountains" Anna muttered as she took a sip of her wine. Elsa was about to retort but then a sound of a door opening interrupted her and Merida plopped down on her seat next to Anna and glancing at the bartender

"Gimme the strongest drink ye got in this place, _now" she_ emphasized the last word with a grit of her teeth causing the bartender to ran back inside and get her drink.

After a few minutes, "diK" came back and handed it over to the Scottish Princess. Not even bothering to take the glass being offered to her, she took the whole bottle and drank from it instead.

Finishing and wiping her mouth with her sleeve, she set the bottle on the counter and sighed in relief "Aye, much better!" she exclaimed, placing her arms on the table as she leant back to make herself more comfortable.

"Okay, what were you all jabbering about again?" she asked

"Well just about the pairi- Oh come on Elsa, I didn't even finish what I was going to say!" Anna shouted in dismay as she watched her sister bent over again, with Rapunzel helping as best as she could.

Merida winced at that, feeling a bit pity for the poor lass "aye, no need to tell me more, I think I already know what yer talk'n about, seeing yer dear old sister can't seem to stomach these types of things, can't she?" she jeered with a slight chuckle causing the two girls to giggle

"Ugh…not…funny…" Elsa groaned seating up straight again "well at least someone's okay with all of this"

"I wouldn't exactly say I'm "okay" with all of these, just…tolerable"

"Tolerable?"

"Well I'm didn't exactly paint myself as a prim and proper princess didn't I?"

"Yeah but just because you didn't want to get married, you hate all your suitors, and you-

"I get it"

-doesn't mean many can make assumptions that you're gay, just… a girl with flaws like, like Anna"

"Hey!"

_*Crash!* _

"Oops! Sorry, my bad"

"See what I mean?"

"Yeah, I get yer point though tell those who find it amusing to pair me up with the likes of you"

"….please don't remind me"

Taking another drink from the bottle Merida said "well, at least people had a decency to pair me up with a dragon boy"

"I thought he already has a girlfriend?" Rapunzel asked raising her brow

"Didn't stop them" she replied with a shrug

"Yeah, they sometimes pair me up with him but let's get real guys, I'm already with Kristoff and I'm planning to make _that_ relationship, straight and for real"

"Yeah, speaking of…aren't you a bit bothered that others ship him and your sister?"

"…I'm seriously going to have a talk with these people…"

"Eh, cool down lass; let these people have their fun, its freedom in a sense anyway"

"Yeah but-

-_butt_ nothing, if they keep saying we're gay; then let them, after all we know ourselves better than anyone else, don't we?"

Anna sighed as she finished her drink "fine, I guess you're right but I swear if I read or even come across a KRISTELSA fic I'm gonna lose it!" she threatened causing Merida to merely chuckle at that.

"In my opinion, life was _so_ much easier if people don't think things a little bit too much, and when I say a bit, I meant a lot" Elsa added as she rubbed her temples finishing her drink as well.

The others hummed in agreement as they finished their drinks. It was silent for a moment as they don't know what else to say then.

"soo…why do you _think_ some people believe yer gay?" Merida asked Elsa

"Maybe it's either, they can't seem to accept that the love of siblings saved the day or the fact that I didn't have a love interest at the end"

"Wait, ye didn't have a love interest?"

"Yeah, we just showed the power of family is the strongest magic of all" Anna piped in

"It's true and their movie got popular because of its uniqueness, that…and quite possibly the songs too" Rapunzel added

Merida just glanced at the three of them incredulously and placed her head on the counter "but _I _was the first one who emphasized that "love of family" stuff and _my_ movie wasn't that all popular"

"Oh…" the three princesses and Queen said in unison

"Sorry?" Elsa apologized unsurely but thinking it was her fault since her song was also a major booster for the film's popularity.

Merida just waved her hand in a dismissive gesture. Another moment of tense silence until "diK" came back to pick their glasses and wiped them but seeing the looks on their faces "diK" asked "so, you guys heard about the "Big Four"?" causing all of them to bow down their head on the counter

They all just simultaneously groaned and said in unison "our lives are so messed-up now a days"

* * *

**and there you have it folks! Again, pm me if you have complaints or somewhat offended because as I stated earlier, never my intention XD Anyway, that's it folks! and enjoy your day!...or night? XD**

**-TheLoneKid**


End file.
